Sorry Henry
by Maham1235
Summary: Henry never gets hurt, that's until Piper's words gets into his head and he can barely cope with it. (Rated T for blood)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes **

**This is my first fan-fiction so please don't hate on it. Anyway I was thinking of continuing if I get any reviews. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a regular day at the Man Cave, Charlotte, Henry, Ray and Shwoz were just chilling watching a new episode of "Dog Judge". There hadn't been any crime, so far they had the day to themselves.

"NOO HE'S INNOCENT!" Ray said yelling towards the screen.

"Dude relax you don't have to make such a big deal out of it". Said Henry

"NOT A BIG DEAL?!" He gasped and turned to face Henry " HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOU WERE IN THAT MAN'S SHOES! FACING THE CONSEQUENCES FOR SOMETHING YOU DIDN'T EVEN DO!" He stopped to catch his breath " DO YOU HAVE A HEART OF ICE HENRY!?

Henry stood in silence, confused

Charlotte broke his silence "Wow Ray, you sound like that you've been in a similar situation"

All eyes were on Ray. "That's a story for next time" Ray stated as he stretched his arms

"Shhhh Can't you zee? Zomething interestang iz Zappning!" Shwoz exclaimed

Just when Dog Jude was about to bang his hammer Jasper abruptly came onto the monitors disturbing their show. They all groaned in response.

"Ugh..What do you want Jasper?" Ray unenthusiastically asked

"Pipers upstairs and she's mad, madder that ever before! She's even breaking some of the junk upstairs! she's asking for Henry. So Henry get your butt over here! And hurry!"

Everyone could sense the tint of fear in Jasper's eyes, *Sigh* "Okay tell her I'll be there in a minute".

"Well hurry up kid! That sister of yours is going destroy the whole shop and maybe burn it if she gets the chance!"

"Alright Alright" Henry started to walk to the elevator "You guys better not watch Dog Judge without me"

"Ohh you guys are watching the new episode?" Jasper's voice from the monitor said "Well count me in!" Jasper came of the screen and entered the Man Cave.

"Sooo we're totally gonna watch this without Henry right?

Everyone met their gaze and nodded in agreement.

* * *

Piper stomped angrily around the store, waiting for her dumb brother to arrive, at one point she picked up a vase and was preparing to throw it but luckily Henry came right on time to stop her.

"Okay" he slightly raised his hands "What do you want?"

"WHAT I WANT IS MY PHONE!" She held out her brother's phone "YOU TOOK IT!.. AGAIN!"

"What? I didn't take..." He slid his hand into his pocket and found his sister's phone " Oh.. I didn't know I had it ..haha.. I guess I was in a rush and must've taken it by mistake.." He said while chuckling.

The siblings exchanged phones. Piper immediately went to check on her social media while Henry stood there waiting for her to be satisfied.

Piper put a sour fave whilst looking at her phone. "42 messages and 6 missed calls?" She said completely shocked.

42 messages and 6 missed calls? Wow his sister is that popular! Henry thought to himself

Piper looked up from her phone,

"You know life would be soooo much easier without you."

"E..excuse me?" Henry asked in confusion

"All my life you've done nothing but weigh me down." She continued

"T..that's n..not true" he replied clearly heartbroken

"STOP TALKING" She snapped "I WISH YOU WERE NEVER MY BROTHER BECAUSE ALL YOU ARE IS A DISAPPOINTMENT! AND I'M SURPRISED MOM AND DAD DON'T SEE THAT YET BECUASE THEY RAISED A DISAPPOINTMEN! YOU RUINED MY LIFE BY EXCISTING!And you know what Henry? I HOPE YOU CHOKE TO DEATH AND BURN IN HELL!" She stopped to catch her breath " NOT TO MENT-" she didn't continue when she heard a quite sob from her brother, a tear trickled down his face.

"I never knew you felt that way..". After he said those words he ran off, leaving her alone. Henry would never cry no matter what she said, he was brave but why is he so depressed now? Did she take it too far? What stung Piper the most is realising what she had just said to her brother.

It wasn't true Henry was a great brother and actually made her life easier but regular old Piper took out her anger on him like she always do. She wanted nothing more but to apologize, but she's scared...

* * *

After Henry ran off he hastily went over to the elevator and entered it. Before he pressed the button he let his head lean on the wall of the elevator and started sobbing. Many tears rolled down his cheeks. After expressing himself Henry slowly pressed the button to bring the elevator back down the Man Cave.

Everyone was too engrossed watching "Dog Judge" to notice the elevator door open. Henry was glad because he didn't want anyone to see him in the state he was in now. Instead of watching with his friends he decided to sit down. His head dropped into his hands and he slowly started sobbing again.

Ray seemed to notice the sound of sobbing, he turned around to see his sidekick sobbing, Without a thought he stopped watching and went over to Henry.

"Guys stop watching for a moment, can't you see the kid needs help?"

Charlotte,Jasper and Shwoz did what they were told and too saw Henry trio walked over to the duo.

Henry still had is face in the grasps of his palms. "What's wrong buddy?" Jasper asked in a nice soothing tone.

Henry raised his head to reveal his red puffy face, he wasn't crying anymore

"It's..nothing" he lied

Everyone grew suspicious but before they could react the crime monitor set off. Charlotte walked over to the monitors, " Uh..oh there seems to be a local robbery happing in the Swellview bank!

"Alright, let's go" Henry said

"You sure kid? I mean the state your in-

"I'm fine Ray! Henry snapped.

Everyone was shocked to see Henry in a mood like this, Ray didn't argue because he knew Henry could take care of himself. So Ray and Henry blew gum and transformed into Captain Man and Kid Danger,

"Alright kid let's go fight some crime"

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**If you want chapter 2 please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes**

**Hello everyone! I just read the reviews and I'm truly grateful, I love you guys!, I did as I promised and released chapter 2 and I also did some adjustments to my previous chapter. Enjoy! **

**Warning: This chapter contains blood.**

* * *

Henry and Ray approached the Swellview bank at dusk while the glistening moon shone. Ray kicked the door leading to the vault and saw at least 7 armed robbers either holding knives or guns.

"Hold it RIGHT there!" Captain man shouted raising his palm, signalling for them to stop.

"Shoot it's Captain man and Kid Danger" One of the robbers said.

"Drop the bags or things get complicated" Captain man continued

"What you gonna do? Huh?" Another robber said.

"Let's just say every part of your body will be bleeding"

While the conversation went on Henry dozed off and couldn't get the vision of Piper out of his head. He wanted to cry again but right now wasn't the best time. Captain man suddenly attempted to punch one of the robbers hard on their face but he badly missed and turned out knocking a huge hole onto the wall.

"DUDE!" Kid Danger yelled snapping out of his thoughts. "Sorry that was my fault" said Captain Man

While the duo were too distracted on the wall, the robbers took their chance and ran from the bank. Captain Man and Kid Danger immediately noticed and hastily tried running after them. Once outside the duo saw one of seven robbers holding a gun in his grasps, aiming for Kid Danger since he wasn't indestructible like Captain Man. Henry couldn't get the memory out of his head so he just stood there like a complete idiot not noticing the gun aiming at him, the robber shot fire without a doubt. "KID WATCH OUT!" Ray disturbed Henry's thought and pushed him away from the bullet. Soon after Captain Man punched the criminal exceptionally hard and caused him to be unconscious. "What's wrong with you kid? You have to stay focused on these types of situations!, not get lost in your thoughts!" Ray explained

"You're right, sorry Captain Man." Henry said with his head down, clearly embarrassed and not bothered to see his boss's angry face.

"Good. Anyway the other 6 got away" Ray said sighing in defeat.

"Don't tell me you're giving up! You're Captain Man you never give up!

"*Sigh* you're right kid." Ray turned to Henry "They mustn't have gotten very far and they could have went any direction. So listen to me clearly kid" Henry did so " You are going to go up North, if they're not there take another direction. Got it kid?" "You can count on me!"

Henry did what he was told and ran up ahead hoping to catch these thieves. As Henry got closer he heard noises in the near distance. He walked up closer, and closer until he knelt down behind a bush at a perfect view. There they were, all 6 of them, Henry was getting his watch ready to contact Ray but that's till he decided that he doesn't need Rays help, he's been his sidekick for 3 Years now! So surely he can take down 6 robbers

So without thinking Henry stepped out of the bushes and revealed himself.

"Well, well if it isn't Kid Donger!

"Its actually Kid Danger! " He proudly stated.

Without saying another word one of the robbers tried to punch Henry but he managed to doge by using his hyper- motility. Kid Danger kept on punching the robber over and over again making him bleed badly. The robber licked his fresh blood from his lips, Kid Danged was disgusted. "Wow, you're good." He said mockingly. That's when Henry kicked him hard in his stomach causing him to be unconscious. He than gazed at the remaining 5 who were holding sharp knives in their hands

After a while Kid Danger managed to knock 4 of them unconscious, they were just lying there, their blood spreading onto the grass. Henry breathed heavily trying to catch his breath, unaware that the remaining criminal crept behind him. Suddenly the man grabbed Kid Danger by the arms and deliberately tossed him onto the ground. Henry immediately got back up preparing to fight "GO TO HELL!" the man yelled, 'Go to hell', that's what Piper told him, while lost in his thoughts the man jabbed Henry at his elbow, he winced in pain. Straight after, the criminal managed to slice the side of his stomach with the sharp knife. Henry toppled onto the ground and shrieked in pain, he couldn't handle any more of this. That's when the man started to kick Henry exceptionally hard, he couldn't hide his tears. This was too much for him. He started feeling light headed, wouldn't this criminal ever stop?

Everything started getting blurry, his head started to feel more lighter and his tears were still flowing. He suddenly heard a noise causing the criminal to immediately stop, he knew that voice... Captain Man.

"KID!" was what he heard before he passed out...

* * *

Henry slowly opened his eyes, he awoke to what appears to be the guest room at the Man Cave. He slowly tried to lift himself up but at the attempt he gave a inaudible scream. Man, his side hurt. It took him awhile to finally raise himself so that he was in a upright position. He was wearing his jeans and his plain plaid shirt with his right sleeve pulled up revealing the immense cut on his elbow, his shirt was pulled up to the waist showing his bloody scar. Why weren't they patched up? He wondered.

Henry began doubting himself.

"Why do I deserve to be Captain Man's sidekick if I got hurt by a stupid conversation?" Henry murmured to himself.

Just than, Charlotte entered the room with a huge smile on her face knowing that Henry was awake. "Henry! You're awake!" "Yeah..." Was what Henry said in response. Charlotte walked up to him and carefully tried to hug him without hurting him. After that, they just stood there in silence not knowing what to say "So something bad must've happened if you got hurt that bad" she said referring to the huge bloody scar on his elbow and waist. "Man, we should patch those up," she continued, Charlotte looked up and faced him. "Anyway, about earlier today..you seemed to be in a pretty bad mood, you still okay?" He yet again nodded. "Well if there's anything you want to tell us..just know that we're here for you." Henry gave a huge grin in response and Charlotte gave a gentle and warm smile back. "I'm going to tell Ray that you're awake". With that she left.

While she was gone, Henry sank into his thoughts again, "God, I'm so stupid"

Ray suddenly entered Henry's room, "Kid! How are you? Feeling okay?" He said in a father like tone."I'm good, how long was I out actually?" Ray looked down onto his watch and than back at Henry. "You were gone for 2 hours Henry, it's 9 in the evening" he replied. "9 in the evening, I should be home by now! What am I suppose to say to my family? More importantly, what about my scars!" Henry was in the verge of tears. "Relax Henry, Shwoz will patch you up and we can think of an excuse." Ray responded. "And how long is that going to take?!" He couldn't hold back his tears anymore. "Shwoz says this may not be the right time to-" " I DON'T CARE I JUST WANT TO GO HOME! Please Ray.." Ray could see the desperation in the boys eyes and he wanted nothing more but to help him. "Look kid, I would love to send you home, but Shwoz said that you may have probl-" "I don't care.. I want to go home!" Many cheeks rolled down Henry's face, he really wanted this. So Ray didn't argue.

"Fine kid, I'll let you go. But please promise me to take care of yourself."

"Thanks Ray," and I will.

With that Henry fixed himself and with the help of Ray slowly got out of the bed, he did his best to walk the rest without hurting himself.

* * *

Henry was just outside his home, as he was about to open the doorknob after unlocking it with his keys he coughed and coughed and coughed again! Henry covered his mouth with his hands and kept on coughing, once it stopped Henry slowly lowered his hands but was shocked to see tiny spots of blood. He shrugged and ignored it and though it was nothing important, Henry wiped his hands of off his jeans so that his hands were clean.

Henry opened the door and entered his house, his mom was setting the plates for dinner with her husband while Piper just sat there on the coach with her phone or laptop. Piper looked up when she heard the door open and appeared to be depressed."Hey guys" Henry said while closing the door. "Hey Hen" Siren(Mrs. Hart) said while organising the plates on the table. "You're late." Jake(Mr. Hart) stated. "Yeah..sorry I was doing a shift." He lied. They both grew suspicious, "Hey Hen, come here for a second" Siren said while stopping her work. Henry did so cautiously. Siren brought her hand on Henry's forehead, "How did you get that bruise on your face?" She asked. Shoot something must've happened while he was unconscious! He thought.

"This isn't the first time you know. I feel like this has something to do with your job even Piper says that she never sees you there!" Of course Piper.. "I might have to check it out sometime."

"Please don't" Henry pleaded

"We'll see" she continued

Henry continued coughing, "look I..I better go upstairs" he said while hastily going up the stairs.

"That boy makes me worry sometimes" Siren said turning to her husband who nodded in agreement.

When Henry left, Piper walked up to her parents. They both turned waiting for her to say something. "Since you guys are my parents does that mean I get to tell my problems to you?" Piper asked. "Uhh yeah! Duh" Jake stated. "What do you want pumpkin?" Siren continued. It took Piper a while before she begun to speak. "I said some pretty mean things to Henry earlier and I want to apologize. "Than why don't you?" Jake asked. "Because I'm scared." She blurted out. "Piper Hart!" Siren stated. "Your brother's feeling could be hurt, and your response is that your scared?" She lowered her voice "you punched your brother, you kicked him, yelled at him, but why are you scared to say a simple sorry?" "Your mothers right Piper, go up stairs and apologize."

She obeyed her parents and headed upstairs into Henry's room. Then door was surprisingly open, as Piper dug closer into his room she was shocked to see blood, fresh blood on the walls. And tissues with even more blood scattered around the place. She heard coughing from the bathroom, Piper slowly opened the door but she instantly regretted what she saw. Henry was spitting blood into the toilet. Blood, blood everywhere. Henry was in pain, lots of pain. She wanted to cry, so she did. Tears rolling down her cheeks.

Piper rushed down the stairs to tell her parents, Siren and Jake was in shock to see Piper's red puffy face. "What's wrong sweetie? Did you and Henry get into a fight?" She said in a soft tone. "H..Henry.." "What's wrong with Henry?" Jake asked. Piper pointed up the stairs, Jake rushed up to the stairs with Piper and Siren right behind him. They entered Henry's room and saw exactly what Piper saw. Blood. Piper was signalling to go to the bathroom which they did. They were in complete shock to see their son passed out on the bathroom floor.

"PIPER CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Siren yelled, tears in her eyes while handing her phone to Piper so herself could rush to Henry's side. Piper dialed the number.

As the phone was ringing Piper could not help but to cry more.

"What's the emergency?" The Woman on the phone asked

"T..there's blood everywhere..."

"Okay sweeting what's your name?"

"P..piper.."

"Okay Piper can you tell me the problem please?"

"M..my b..brother needs help, he's not okay.."

"Piper where are your parents?"

"They t..told me to call y..you"

"Can you give the phone to them please?"

Piper did so, after she ran towards her room and closed the door shut. Piper than went over to her bed and started sulking.

The ambulance arrived within 10 minutes and took Henry away to the hospital. Siren cried non-stop while Jake put an arm around her trying to give comfort. Piper couldn't but feel that it was her fault,

She didn't know that it was..

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**This chapter took me a while to do, anyway I hope you enjoyed! Review for more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes**

**Sorry it took me too long, I just want to let you guys know that I won't quit on this story it just may take a while for me because of school work and stuff. **

**Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Piper wiped the dry tears off her face while clutching her blanket tightly, she couldn't fall asleep, how could she fall asleep. Guilt started swarming around her. She quietly started whimpering again. Her silent cries were stopped when she heard a slight noise of her door opening. Siren Hart entered her room and sat on her bed, her face still red and puffy from crying.

"Hey sweetie" She said in a calm soothing tone. Piper immediately put herself in a sitting position and quickly wiped her tears hoping that her mother wouldn't see that she was crying Siren noticed this and slowly put her arms over her daughter's shoulder.

"It's okay to cry at times like this sweetie, you don't have to hide it" Siren calmly said as she rubs her hand on Piper's arm.

"I know but it's just that..I was mean to him earlier and didn't even apologise"

"Well once Henry's back at full health you can tell him, than everything's going to be back to normal"

"But what if Henry doesn't turn out okay?" After hearing that sentence Siren's heart sank. "Don't you say that. Henry's going to be just fine, when we see him at the hospital tomorrow he'll be wide awake waiting for you to hug him tightly and everything's going to be back to normal" She locked gazes with her daughter. "Okay?" Piper nodded her head and felt tears rolling down her cheeks "O..okay". Siren kissed Piper's forehead and walked up to the door. "Good night" She whispered. Siren closed the door the shut and let her back lean against the wall, tears started dripping from her face onto the ground. What if Henry doesn't turn out okay? She thought to herself.

* * *

Piper layed on the couch fiddling with her fingers waiting to go the hospital. She heard non-stop buzzing from her phone probably messages from her friends, but she didn't want to answer. There was silence, no one wanted to talk.

"Ready to go?" Jake said trying to lighten the mood

Siren and Piper got ready until they heard a sudden knock from the door. It was Charlotte, Jake opened the door and Charlotte immediately entered. She looked depressed.

"I..uh heard what happened to Henry. And I wish all the luck along with Jasper and Ray." She said looking down onto the floor. "Thanks Charlotte" Siren said with a fake smile. With that said Charlotte left without saying a word.

"Let's..um go"

* * *

The ride to the hospital was quite, yet again no one wanted to talk. Piper just stared at the window silently crying.

They entered the hallway of the hospital trying to be brave, smiling fake smiles, and trying not to cry. Piper already felt her eyes starting to burn. They walked to the receptionist but Piper could only see a blur. Soon Piper stood outside of Henry's room, she slowly opened the door and saw Henry lying on the hospital bed clearly not conscious. He looked fine, just with a few bruises and cuts bit besides that he looked fine. The nurse abruptly entered the room.

"Is he going to be alright nurse?" Jake asked

"Yes he's fine don't worry, we did a few treatments on him but he really just needed rest" She replied "He's just asleep at the moment, please don't wake him up."

"Of course" Siren said whilst looking a her son, smiling knowing that he's gonna be okay

"Oh, Miss and Mister Hart I just want to discuss a few things with you of you don't mind"

Jake and Siren reluctantly left the room leaving Piper and Henry alone.

Piper walked up to his bed and quietly began to speak. "I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier I didn't mean it, of course you are an amazing brother anyone could ask for" She stopped and let out a sigh. "I love you". Pipet shot a quick smile before she left the room to find her parents unaware that Henry heard the whole thing. "Love you too" he silently said whilst smiling to himself.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**This book is still not finished! I know it's short but I just had to think of stuff inside my head. I don't know when Chapter 4 is coming but I know it could take a while because I still need to plan this story. Anyway I corrected some grammar in my previous chapter. Thanks for the reviews and I would love some more for some encouragement!**


End file.
